Story Of Evil
by Kohaku-chan24
Summary: Ed is a servant for his younger brother Alphonse. When they go off to Xing for a visit and meet Roy, the prince, how will things turn out? And when will this war end? RoyxEd! This is yaoi and soon will have lemon. Based off Story of Evil by Vocaloid.
1. Prologue

~Author's Note~

First time I've ever written a yaoi. I have Rp-ed this couple quite a lot so I feel very confident in this work and yes, it's supposed to have some of OCC-ness in it. Also, it is based on the Vocaloid's Story of Evil. Please Review!

* * *

"Ed! Ed!" I hear a sweet voice call to me.

I smile. I knew it was my innocent twelve-year-old brother. He was only a year younger than me.

Though I knew something was wrong.

I stood up and away from tending to my brother's delicate roses to see him running to me.

My young prince-brother flung himself into my arms that automatically went around his crying form.

"What's wrong Alphonse?" I question gently, running a hand through his soft, and short at a normal boy cut, sandy-blond hair that looked nothing like my own golden locks that went to my shoulders in a neat braid.

"Brother, Dad went to Mom!" He cried in my short.

Our mother, the queen of our small country, had passed away only two years after giving birth to Al.

I hold him close.

"He wasn't a good king, you'll be so much better." I have no sympathy for the one that separated my brother and me for so long.

"You should have it, everyone knows that." He pulled back, still encased in my gentle arms, to wipe his tears.

"I haven't gone through the proper training like you have for a job such as this." Without even thinking, I flash him a wonderful, confident, 'encouraging' smile…A smile only one's servant would ever wear.

"Don't smile like that Brother. We both know that was a screw up that you went to that place." A frown graced my baby brother's face though I frowned myself now.

It was no screw up. My father had it planned out. My brother and I had to be sent abroad for studies when we were young. I was sent to a special servant training school, very far away from the school I was supposed to be in with my brother. Because of this, because of being trained to be a high class servant, I was no longer looked to be a prince like Al was. I was just a servant now, just as my father wanted.

"That doesn't matter, you're taking the thrown. You're the only one that can." I say, sternly but then I smile. A bright, true smile. It makes Alphonse smile back. "You will take the thrown and if I can, I will help you in anyways possible." I promised.

If only I knew how heartless this innocent person could be. I wouldn't have promised then…


	2. Meetings in Xing

Three months later, because of his maturity and purity, Alphonse, now thirteen, was crowned king .

I was so happy for my brother.

A year quickly passed and Al turned fourteen much too quickly. Al had set a new record for how many birthday parties could be held before and after his birthday. Really, I was sure that he was too…free with his new power. But I never told him. I couldn't. It's not fair that already his childhood and teenage years had been taken away because of his being king. So for now, I'll let him have his fun.

Then he announced we would be going on a trip, only him, me, and a few other servants. He said that this trip was a birthday present from him to me since I'd be turning fifteen this year. I was so excited for the trip

We arrived at the place after three days of traveling by boat. The place was beautiful, so much more than I had ever imagined. This place was Xing.

It was so much bigger than Amestris but was actually much weaker military wise, mostly because they had never been in a war. Never. It was amazing to me really. But its beauty amazed me more. It was more beautiful than the paintings of it we had at home.

Al and I walked for a few minutes around in the streets, completely amazed by the beauty still. I happily hugged Al then when I saw a public garden filled with cherry blossom trees and brimming with amaryllis and so many other fascinating flowers.

"It really is pretty, just how you described Brother!" Al said happily hugging back and laughed fondly.

Though, it was nothing I could ever describe. Xing's precious beauty was… words could never explain the beauty of this country.

"I'm happy you enjoy my country so much young Alphonse." This voice we hear, even it's dripping of a beauty I could only hope to imagine before, even with the speaker's gentle accent on our foreign tongue.

But this man, his looks were even more breathtaking. I broke the hug from Al, standing behind him and blushed at this stranger. I looked deep into his eyes, his alluring onyx eyes. They looked just as deeply into my strange gold ones. His mouth was moving, I noted somewhere deep in my mind. But I couldn't hear him. Have I gone deaf from his angelic beauty?

Then Al elbowed me in the side lightly and I looked down quickly, bangs hiding my small blush. I broke our eye contact I realized and was almost sad with that fact. I didn't want the world to move again I realize. I could stare into those eyes forever.

"Brother, are you okay?" Al said worriedly, touching my forehead as if to check for a fever that wasn't there.

"I-I'm fine!" I say quickly. "J-just got dizzy is all! I-I'm fine!" I was stumbling over my words as the stranger came over to us. Wait, he's too close now! He touched my forehead, getting so close to me, and my already bright red face got a deeper shade.

"It might be from being on that boat for three days, he'd definitely sick." The stranger gave me a teasing smirk, his eyes playful. It made me want to yell but my tongue was tied in chains so I just closed his eyes to break the connection of his playful ones to mine.

This stranger knew what he was doing to me and enjoying it!

"Brother, come along." Al said, taking my hand and leading me to a chariot. "We can stay at the castle, we got a special invitation remember?"

But…I didn't want to leave this stranger. I'd never see him again. I was heartbroken but Al didn't notice through my usual mask.

But he followed us and even helped me into the chariot before getting in and sitting in front of me.

A confused look must've passed through my mask because Al laughed lightly.

"Ed, you must've not been paying attention. Maybe you really are sick." He patted my head. "This is Roy; he's the prince of Xing."

I felt better, lighter even. I could see him! But then I deflated, falling back to earth and reality from my small daydream on cloud nine. He's a prince. Royalty.

I'd be able to see him yes. But never be with him. Not in the way I want to be…

I felt depressed. But it didn't show through my mask that was so tightly woven, not even Al could see through the seams. But then Roy gave me this strange look. It said: 'I know what you're thinking and you're very wrong.'

Could he see through my mask? I couldn't help another blush coming through as those handsome eyes looked at mine. I looked away and out the window.

He couldn't see through my mask, I was just hopefully thinking.

But he's right. I'm sick. Love sick that is.


	3. Important

This story is being Redone! Go to s/9244524/1/Story-Of-Evil-Reborn to see the redone! I plan on updating it weekly! =3 Enjoy reading the first short chapter!


End file.
